1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a indoor baseball board game and more particularly pertains to providing a unique method of playing an indoor baseball board game which simulates real play of a baseball game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball related board games is known in the prior art, More specifically, baseball related board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining users by playing the games in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,412 to McMahon discloses an apparatus for determining batting and base stealing outcomes in a baseball board game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,569 to Frohlich discloses a baseball board game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,912 to Porter discloses a baseball game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,199 to Aguirregomezcorta; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,453 to Daley et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,115 to Terrero each disclose a baseball game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an indoor baseball board game for specifically simulating the play of a professional baseball game.